


Thomas

by didnotthinkitwouldcometothis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drama, M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil's son hurts himself in day care and worried Dan and Phil need to rush to the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas

_"Hey guys..."_

Phil was in the middle of filming a video when he heard his phone start ringing. Confused when he saw that it was his son's day care calling, he answered the phone.

The phone call was a blur for Phil, words like "fell from the couch," and  "hit his head," "trying to keep him awake and conscious", and "going to the hospital" going through his head after he ended the call and rushed towards the office to find Dan.

"Dan!" He shouted as he reached the door and saw Dan sitting in front of the computer, editing their latest gaming video.

"You done filming already Phil?" Dan asked happily, turning on his chair to face Phil. His smile fell as he saw Phil's shocked expression. "You alright Phil? What happened?" He asked, standing up.

"Thomas' day care called..." Phil started, unsure of how to exactly tell the news to his husband. 

"And?!" Dan was looking worried now when his two year old son was mentioned. 

"There has been an accident and they are having difficulty keeping Thomas conscious. They have taken him to the hospital." Phil explained. "We need to go there quickly."

"Oh my god!" Dan said as he rushed to the door, Phil right behind him.

-.-.-.-

As they sat in the cab Phil explained to Dan what the person from the day care had told him on the phone. After that Dan started to get over the first shock and began to be more angry than surprised about the situation. "How could that have happened Phil?! That's a day care for fuck's sake. They are supposed to take care of him! What if something is seriously wrong?!" 

"I don't know Dan..." 

"How can things like that even happen?! Aren't they supposed to look after the kids?!" Dan was shouting angrily, completely ignoring Phil. 

"I don't know..." Phil said quietly again. 

"Phil?" Dan turned to look at the man next to him when he registered his faint replies. Phil had been really quiet and it seemed like he was deep in thought. He seemed to be shaking too and his expression was really scared. "Are you okay?" 

"We are going to the hospital  to see our child who has possibly hurt himself really badly," Phil answered turning to look at Dan. "Do you really expect me to be okay?"

"You're right Phil, I'm sorry." Dan said calming down a bit and taking Phil's hand in his. "And me yelling about it probably doesnt help either. I'm so sorry. I just can't understand why this is happening."

"Me neither."

The rest of the ride to the hospital was spent in silence, both thinking about what could be waiting for them when they finally reached the hospital. 

-.-.-.-.-

They reached the hospital and quickly paid the driver, rushing to the doors and finding the receptionist in the hall.

"Excuse me, " Dan said. "Do you know where we can find our son? He was taken here by a person from his day care because he hit his head."

"Let me see, can you tell me his name?" The receptionist asked.

Dan told the name to the receptionist who typed it into her computer, looking up the information and telling Dan and Phil to wait in the waiting room around the corner. They were told that their son was currently being examined by the doctor. 

Dan and Phil headed to the room, anxiously sitting in the hard plastic chairs. Dan didn't seem to be able to stay still, bouncing his leg up and down and seemingly not being able to decide what to do with his hands, continually staying in movement somehow. Phil was the opposite, he was leaning forward with his elbows leaning on his legs and holding his head in his hands. 

"Why can't we see him? He's our child god dammit!" Dan asked, getting really impatient.

"He's already with the doctor, they probably don't want nervous parents there to be a bother," Phil tried to look at the situation logically.

"But-"

That was all Dan could say before they saw a door opening a little left from them. When they saw the lady from the day care, Cathy they remembered her name was,  exit the room with Thomas in her arms they rushed towards them. 

Thomas was looking like himself, although a little sleepy, when Cathy handed him to Phil's outstretched arms. 

"What did they say?" Dan asked quickly, standing next to Phil and looking at Thomas who was leaning against Phil with his eyes drooping.

"The doctor said that there's seemingly no internal damage, he has a concussion so he needs to be observed for the next 24 hours and if you notice anything weird you can call the hospital or bring him in. Here are the written instructions," she said and handed a sheet of paper to Dan. " We are so sorry this happened..."

She went on and on, explaining how the situation happened, what the doctor told her, and stuff like that. Phil wasn't really paying attention to her words, he was happy to have his son safe and in his arms again. The phone call had really freaked him out and he was so glad that nothing was seriously wrong with Thomas.

"It's okay, we're just happy everything was okay with him. Just look at him a bit more closely from now on okay? I know that he's fast and likes to climb but I'd hate for this to happen again." Dan told the lady when she had finished talking. 

Phil turned to look at Dan with a surprised expression. He had half expected Dan to make a scene and yell at Cathy like he had been yelling in the cab. Maybe he was just as relieved as Phil to know that nothing serious was wrong and didn't want to waste time with arguing, Phil thought. Phil really just wanted to go back home and spend time with Thomas. 

"Of course, I'm really sorry this happened." She said again.

.-.-.-.

Dan and Phil got Thomas ready for bed and decided that it was best for him to sleep in their bed tonight, right in the middle of the two, because that way they would notice faster if something was off. They couldn't put him alone in his own room and neither of them could sleep in there. So their bed sounded like the best idea. Besides after a scare like they had had earlier today they wanted to keep Thomas close to them. 

"I can't go to sleep knowing that something may go wrong during night. I could be sleeping while he has any symptoms and miss them." Dan explained to Phil. He looked tired and strained and like he really needs a good night's sleep. They had had a really long day after all.

"He's right here next to us," Phil tried to reason. "We'll notice if something is up. The doctor said that it's enough if we wake him up every three hours and he seems okay then." 

"Yeah but..."

"No buts," Phil said. "I'll put the alarm for three hours from now and wake him up then. If there's anything wrong we'll call the hospital, okay?"

"Okay..." Dan was clearly still worried but he had to admit that Phil was right. Besides, Thomas hadn't had any symptoms during the day so it was really likely that he'd be fine during the night too. But still, Dan couldn't help but worry. 

.-.-.-.

The night ended up going well. Phil's alarm woke the two up every three hours and Thomas was fine every time. In the morning the two were quite tired because they hadn't really been able to relax during the night, and waking up every three hours isn't exactly good for your sleeping. But more than anything they were happy and relieved. They knew that if Thomas had had any other symptoms due to the fall they would have noticed by now. The boy lying and waking up in the middle of the two was his own happy and energetic self and Dan and Phil were happy to get out of the accident with just a scare.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this fic is beta-ed by theinvisiblephan on tumblr! :)


End file.
